


The Gang's All Here

by OriginalCeenote



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: Misunderstandings AU prompt:“I don’t want you to stay over, only I don’t know how to tell you it’s because I have a mountain of teddy bears on my bed, not because I don’t like you.”





	The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a cute prompt on Tumblr.

Sam thought they were hitting it off. He pondered Steve’s evasive response to his suggestion that they have their “Stranger Things” binge session at Steve’s apartment for a change, since his roommate was gone for the weekend. And, well… because it seemed like Steve was open to a little something else besides mainlining episodes of their favorite show. Sam thought he knew the signs by now, and in lieu of his best guess, he was direct enough to _ask_.

They’d gotten comfortable enough at Sam’s the week before. Studying. On his couch. Sitting next to each other, legs companionably bumped against each other and leaning in to discuss Poe quotes, which meant taking time to appreciate all of the Poe-inspired memes they each had in their social media feeds. It was cozy. Sam didn’t overstep his boundaries, and Steve leaned in toward him frequently. Finding reasons to touch him, grab his shoulder, patting his chest whenever he cracked up. Just… little things.

Sam wasn’t expecting the hug that they shared at the door before Steve left. He smelled like shampoo and Tide and he felt right in Sam’s arms. Sam let go of him with a casual smile and extreme difficulty. “I’ll text you.”

“That’s fine. Let me know when you want to work on the notes for the mid-term.”

Steve beamed. “Library?”

“Or at your place. You said Buck was gone for a few days, right? We wouldn’t disturb him.”

Steve’s smile faltered, and Sam felt a frisson of panic. Had he overstepped?

“We’ll figure it out, Sam. Later, okay?”

“Drive safe.”

So, Sam stayed in his lane. He was polite. Careful. Respected his friend’s boundaries and didn’t suggest visiting him at his apartment again. They made study dates at the library and at the coffee shops. They occasionally met at the park to play fetch with Bucky’s Queensland heeler, Bear, just to have the excuse to spend time outside.

They went back to Sam’s one afternoon and had a Marvel movie marathon, polishing off an all-meat pizza and an order of wings. Still sharing the couch. Still close. Comfortable. Legs knocked together. Steve’s hand rested on his own knee, and he kept glancing shyly at Sam. “What?”

“Nothing. Just… nothing.”

Which was patently false, since he was blushing, wearing that little uncertain, goofy smile, and he kept staring. Sam’s hand was close. Temptingly close. Steve’s turned palm up. Waiting.

Hoping.

Sam didn’t leave him hanging. Steve’s palm felt smooth and cool when he laced his fingers through his, hesitantly. “Is this okay?”

“Well. Yeah.” And he was still smiling awkwardly, but his eyes were expectant.

“Would you mind if…?”

“Not at all.”

Sam wasn’t surprised at the slow wash of warm tingles that he felt when their lips met, or how relieved he was that Steve felt the same. Thank God. Sam suppressed a chuckle when they parted and settled back against the cushions.

“Okay,” he murmured.

“Okay,” Steve agreed.

Things were progressing. Wonderfully. More dates at the movies. At the park. They admitted that they were “dates” instead of meet-ups at this point. Sam occasionally asked Steve if he wanted him to bring dinner to him, but Steve always eschewed it. “I like your kitchen better than mine. We’ll make the chicken that I thawed.”

Sam never argued with that.

But this time, Bucky was going to be gone for _two months_. Two months full of the amazing potential to get very busy. Sam wanted to not have to worry about Clint, his own roommate, hearing them or making wisecracks every time they kissed. He was dying of curiosity to see more than Steve’s living room, which he’d only glimpsed once one night when he picked Steve up. It was _killing_ him.

So, he brought it up, asking for what he wanted like a grownup.

Steve… winced.

“What? What’s wrong? is it going to be that much of a problem?”

“It’s… it’s not that.”

“It’s not.”

“No.” Steve fidgeted against him where he leaned into him, tucked in the crook of Sam’s arm. Sam felt the weight of the unspoken "But" and felt himself tense up all over, until Steve told him, “Just… if we do it, okay… just promise me you won’t laugh. That you won’t make fun of me.”

Sam lit up. “So, you’re considering it? I can stay with you while Bucky’s gone?”

Steve hedged, but he softened when he saw Sam’s look of excitement. “Yes.”

Sam whooped, kissing him soundly. “Hot dog!” Steve chuckled and let Sam kiss him again, at length. Okay. _Okay._

Sam showed up bright and early two nights later, overnight bag packed, freshly showered and trimmed and smelling delectable. Steve opened the door hesitantly, and he stopped him before he crossed the threshold. “Okay. Remember what we talked about.”

“I remember, okay?” Steve backed up and pulled Sam inside, and Sam tugged him close and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. “It’s… hey. It’s nice in here.”

“My roommate’s a neat freak.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Steve gave him the nickel tour and set Sam’s bag down on the dining room table. Steve turned up the thermostat and got them a blanket from his hall linen closet and brought it out to the couch, but Sam kept glancing meaningfully to the back of the apartment.

“So.”

“So?”

“Can I see the rest?”

“Remember your promise?”

“I told you, I would.”

Steve steeled himself, but he took Sam’s hand and led him back. They turned left and headed to the end of the hall, past the bathroom. “This is it. My sanctum sanctorum.”

He flicked on the lights, and Sam’s mouth dropped open.

Steve’s bed was practically alive with a mad jumble of stuffed teddy bears.

“So. I might not have mentioned that I collect them…”

“Oh, my Lord…”

“Well, y'know… I got one for my birthday when I was nine, and I took it everywhere. And once people know you like one of something, that’s all people give you…”

“It’s like Build-A-Bear exploded in here!”

“Sam! PLEASE don’t laugh! You promised!” Steve’s voice held an edge of hurt.

“No! NO! Steve! I’m not, it’s just… a surprise.” Sam faced him and took his hands, squeezing them. “Hey. Is THIS why you didn’t want me sleeping over?”

Steve stared down at his feet, then back up at Sam, the picture of uncertainty. “Yes? Kind. Of.”

Sam bit his lip, and he kissed his uncertainty away. Steve melted against him, accepting Sam’s indulgent, sloppy kisses.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Can we at least move some of them? Y'know, scratch that. I know I had plans that involved getting you back here, Steven, but I just can’t… with all these eyeballs staring at me-”

Steve swatted him, and Sam ducked his attempt when he came for him again, but he was grinning, too.  


“Go ahead and give me another tour of the couch.”


End file.
